


Bewitched, Bothered, Bewildered

by NotoriousReign



Category: Glee, Legacies (TV 2018), Riverdale (TV 2017), The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotoriousReign/pseuds/NotoriousReign
Summary: Diana Meade, Lizzie Saltzman, Reggie Mantle, and Sam Evans are all best friends now, living in Memphis together. But trouble is afoot when John Blackwell reappears in the girls' dreams. Is it really him though?
Relationships: Reggie Mantle/Lizzie Saltzman, Sam Evans/Diana Meade
Kudos: 1
Collections: Favourite Crossover Stories





	1. Bewildering

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been dyyyyyyyyyying to write a Reggie/Lizzie fic since forever and had actually begun this as just Sam and Diana hanging out until I realized it'd be cuter and easier for me to actually add Reggie and Lizzie too. COME ON it's genius they're totally compatible. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Diana Meade and Lizzie Saltzman met in college. They went on a road-trip for a few days before their graduation, which was when they both discovered the other one was a witch. A quick flat tire fix with a flick of their wrists.

Neither one of them was shocked.

In Ohio they met Sam Evans while he was modelling for Abercrombie and convinced him to drop it and join them the rest of the way. He thought, why not, and has since been sending a good portion of his karaoke, modelling, mechanic, and sometimes stripper money back home to his family. (He had a lot of jobs.)

By the time the three of them reached Lizzie’s home town, they met Reggie Mantle in a bar and convinced him to follow along as well.

An eclectic group of Americans, from Ohio to Washington to New York and ending with a family visit in Georgia. You couldn’t make this stuff up!

After they graduated, they settled in Memphis, Tennessee. Reggie wanted to be as far away from his dad as possible and apparently he really loved Elvis. So they more or less lived in the same building. The girls had a steady job together with a newspaper. The boys were not so lucky, snagging similar gigs to each other here and there. Still, all of them liked it this way.

Sam and Reggie discovered their girlfriends were witches two months into both living arrangements. It could be worse. It could’ve been two _years_ , but still.

They were indeed shocked.

The girls hadn’t noticed what they were doing at first, having been using their powers around each other for years like it was nothing. And the boys had been loudly playing some sports video game, so they didn’t exactly _acknowledge_ the girls while they gossiped in Diana’s kitchen.

“What the hell did you just do?”

Silence. The TV was even quiet.

Diana and Lizzie turned from their conversation that had lapsed into why Cassie and Hope had the exact same wardrobe. Both of those old friends were suddenly a distant memory because Reggie and Sam were staring at them from the couch in awe.

“What’re you talking about?” Lizzie asked.

“That salt-shaker _floated_. It floated!” Reggie whirled to Sam, who had dropped his gameboy. “I’m not high right now am I?”

“Nooo, it definitely floated.”

“You’re imagining things.” Diana scoffed, but a look passed between her and Lizzie that prompted the boys to leave the couch and slowly approach the kitchen table.

“Do it again.” Sam leaned over, eyes mischievous. “Do it, do it.”

“You sound like such a kid.” Diana rolled her eyes, gently slapping his arm a little.

She poured out some of the salt on the table in front of him. Muttering a quick incantation, she snapped her fingers over the small pile and every tiny particle floated up, enough space between to make it look like snow.

“What about you? Is it just her who can do that?” Reggie nudged his head towards his own girlfriend, but couldn’t stop staring at the salt.

Lizzie sighed and did the same with the pepper, both grains now mingling in the air together. Reggie and Sam grabbed at each other and cheered, because apparently they were the biggest dorks in the world. Without moving, Diana opened the bottom drawer that held the garbage. Lizzie did the same to its lid. Both salt and pepper disappeared inside.

The lid went shut.

“Oh my _God_. I thought I was going crazy the last time you did that, but that is _awesome_.”

Lizzie stared openly at her own boyfriend. “What do you mean _the last time_?”

“When we were _you know_ , last night--”

“What’s that, you two were reading a book?”

Reggie waved Sam off, because he wasn’t one to punch.

“It always feels like the room’s shaking when we do that. _Something_ hit me last time and it was on the bookshelf a second earlier.”

“Oh wow, _definitely_ reading a book.” Diana laughed, resulting in Sam high-fiving her.

“Actually it was one of those figurines she likes.”

“Ooh no.” Lizzie reached out and rifled her hand through his hair, touching the bump at the back of his skull. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“The sex was worth it though.”

She lightly smacked his cheek. His playful little smile was worth it to _her_.

“What else can you guys do?”

They pulled out an assortment of drinks and the girls spent the rest of the night showing off their powers. Astral projecting (shutting doors and flicking Sam’s ears while lying on the couch the whole time), elemental magic (flickering the candles on the dining room table, growing the plants by the sink, splashing the boys with water), and of course countless attempts at telekinesis. It was just the tip of the iceberg.

A part of them had a feeling the boys knew this.

* * *

Diana and Sam lived on the third floor in their 15-floor building together while Lizzie and Reggie lived on the fourteenth one. Diana saw them off the next morning after all four had nursed a killer hangover, and was glad that she had the Saturday alone with Sam.

While sitting on the couch, he grabbed her from around the waist as she tried to make her way back to the kitchen, pulling her onto his lap for an impromptu make-out session. Diana was all too eager to comply, wrapping her hands around his neck.

She took those big beautiful lips into her own, relishing in the little groan that came out of his throat when she did. He pressed them greedily on her neck and started licking and sucking away. Diana sighed happily, hot and content.

“I love your lips.”

He chuckled darkly against her, fingers twitching on her waist. “Sure.”

“I do, I love them.”

She was surprised when he pulled away and sighed. She couldn’t help whining a little, considering how nice those lips felt on her neck just a second ago. But she quickly realized something else was afoot at how dejected Sam looked, how he even tried biting and covering those same beautiful lips with his teeth.

“What’s wrong? Are you upset?”

“You don’t love my lips. I get it, they remind you of a fish. I guess you like fish?”

Diana just stared at him. “What are you _talking_ about?”

“Everyone makes fun of them. I’m not upset, sorry.”

He tried to kiss her again, resume their fun like nothing had been said, but this time it was Diana’s turn to push him off a little instead.

“A fish? A _fish_? Your lips are so _cute_. Why would anybody make fun of them?”

“Had a friend make a song about them back in glee club. She called me Trouty Mouth.” He paused at her wince. “Then again, she _is_ a lesbian now.”

“Her loss.” Diana pushed him down against the pillows and started to undo the knot that kept his sweatpants up.

She positioned her hips over his and kissed him again, deeply now. Those lips were hers and they needed to be on her neck and chest and breasts again asap.

“You don’t look like a fish. That’s stupid. They’re stupid.” She peppered him with little delicate and enticing kisses all around his ears and neck. “I know what it’s like to be the second choice. Forget her.”

For the second time Sam pulled her up. He did it gently and Diana let her long chestnut-coloured hair swim out in the wavy rivulets that came so naturally to her. Sam pushed a strand over, away from her cheek, with one of his big soft hands, and they stared at each other for a bit. Breathless a little.

“Second choice huh? I find that hard to believe.”

From his dopey enchanted grin, from his tender touch, Diana knew he meant it.

“Forget about that right now.” She sat up a bit, clapped her hands together. “I can show you another magic trick.”

It wasn’t a magic trick, but it was magical for him nonetheless.

* * *

Lizzie did more reading lately. Oh whatever, she went to _York_ back in Toronto with Diana, of course she _read_. And she liked doing it, honestly. She liked history books because they reminded her of all the information that had to do with witches.

The bookshelf in her room with Reggie was filled with that stuff, as well as stories about Elvis and Johnny Cash. The fact that he hadn’t realized she was a witch before was beyond her, but she wasn’t mad about it or anything. Besides, Johnny Cash was pretty cool.

Lizzie rifled languidly through one of the books about Elvis then, leaning against the bathroom doorway while Reggie washed up for the night. He was shirtless, but she'd grown accustomed to his physique by now.

“Did you know Elvis was ten years older than Priscilla when they married?”

“So?” Reggie asked through the towel he held to his face.

“He was twenty-four, she was fourteen.”

“That’s gross. That can’t be true.”

“It is. It’s in your book.”

“Don’t ruin Elvis for me babe.”

She couldn’t help smiling at that, at how there was definitely some type of fear there in his voice. Good to know he hated pedophilia at least. Lizzie looked up, shutting the book, surprised at a scar on his shoulder. It looked like a cross between a birthmark and a tetanus shot, deep in his skin.

Putting away the book on a nearby table, Lizzie stepped up and traced her fingers curiously over the scar just after he’d discarded the towel. She noted the way Reggie tensed up at her touch.

“What’s that?”

“Nothing.” He tried to push past her, back into their room that connected with their bathroom. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Did I do that when… when we...”

Reggie stopped. Turned his head. “No, you never hurt me.”

“Look, I know discovering I’m a witch is a _lot_. Just don’t be afraid to tell me if I ever do anything that might scare you okay?”

“That scar was from my dad. He put out a cigarette on me. Wasn’t the first time, but it happened when I was a kid and I barely remember it, so don’t worry. It wasn’t you.”

Lizzie felt awful. All she did was feel awful all the time because of something she said or did or remembered and--

No. Not all the time. Reggie had his eyes on her and the hard look in them disappeared. He took the hand that had touched his skin earlier and moved it to the back of his head, letting her caress the little bump again.

“ _That_ was an accident. I think it’s awesome you’re a witch. If anything, I’m glad I’m not crazy.”

Lizzie lifted her hand slightly away from the small injury and continued fiddling thoughtfully with those black curls of his. “People call me the crazy sister.”

Suddenly the hand was forgotten and she was lifted into his arms. Laughing, she wrapped hers around him to keep from falling, which was useless since he deposited her on their lumpy perfect little bed anyway. Reggie snort-giggled at her laugh and drew himself up like a lion. Big man, big football player. It was very cute. Lizzie could not stop touching his extremely chiseled cheekbones. (Seriously what was up with that?)

“Don’t ever feel worried around me Lo-Lo. Okay?”

Lizzie smiled, warm all over. She loved when he called what she dubbed _The Nickname_. At first it was annoying, now it was obvious he had nicknames for anyone he cared deeply about.

His dad didn’t have a nickname.

She sat up and hugged him suddenly. She wanted to feel his body against hers, the muscles, the tension. “I’m sorry your dad was a piece of shit.”

He sighed into her long blonde hair. “I’m sorry people called you crazy.”

“I can be sometimes.”

He pulled up his head and cupped her cheek. She couldn’t possibly look away from those deep brown eyes.

“It’s okay. So can I.” He paused. “Did Elvis really marry a 14-year-old?”

Lizzie smiled and kissed him, pulling him down on top of her. This time the items around them didn’t shake as much.

* * *

In the beginning, the simultaneous visions weren’t so bad. Like Lizzie and Diana were sharing dreams. It felt similar to astral projecting because most times they’d visit the city together at night, walking down the quiet streets.

But then Diana’s biological father started visiting.

At first they didn’t notice. He hid in the shadows watching them and they managed to catch a glimpse of someone walking away just as they caught sight of him. But soon enough he wasn’t hiding anymore.

The first time Blackwell made himself known, he just stood in the middle of the street. He disappeared in a cloud of shadows. The second time, Lizzie and Diana were surprised to be placed in an abandoned theme park. He didn’t move again that time, just standing near the doorway of one of the rides.

Then he started sending shadows after them. Demons.

They figured these must just be nightmares. No real harm could happen to them in their dreams right? Unfortunately, they’d wake up with scratches and bruises that definitely didn’t come from sex.

“What do we do?” Lizzie asked forlornly, after crying herself half to death from the fear.

On the balcony of her apartment, she stared out with Diana over the Memphis skyline. Lights winked back at them and already it was starting to get dark. Diana held her own arms close, shivering.

“I don’t know. Sam’s worried. I know I must be scaring him off.”

“You’re not.” Sam replied, having appeared by the doors with Reggie.

They turned and let themselves be hugged close by their boyfriends.

Reggie soothingly rubbed Lizzie’s tense shoulders. “You aren’t scaring me off too. I know what it’s like being afraid of someone and having no power over it.”

That night the boys watched them perform a séance in grim awe. They sat with them while the girls held hands around a pentagram littered with three flickering candles. It wasn’t nearly as exciting as the boys thought it would be. In their dreamworld, Lizzie and Diana confronted Blackwell by the abandoned amusement park once more. They waited, hands twitching, wondering if someone should speak.

He morphed into two people then: Ryan Clarke and... Sebastian.

A small gasp emitted out of Lizzie’s mouth and she stepped back. Something inside her stomach dropped and she wondered if it might’ve been her heart. Diana grabbed her arm, rooting her in place, tight, secure.

“Don’t let him scare you. We’re happy now with Reggie and Sam. Remember that.”

Lizzie didn’t feel that confident but Diana was right. She _was_ happy. She moved on years ago from Sebastian. Reggie called her Lo-Lo and made her the best teas. He watched her like she lit up the world to him and it only intensified after she showed him her powers. Their names rhymed for Christ’s sakes! When they first met she called him Reginald and he called her Elizabeth, to poke each other’s buttons, now they did it all the time.

In the beginning, the same could’ve been said about Sebastian, how he made her feel. But she was a teenager then and she was glad she grew up and got with someone that didn’t try and trick her into becoming a vampire.

Diana felt the same way about Sam. She watched as these two men from Lizzie’s past morphed into demons with black eyes, then into a deep dark ooze that rippled in the air before them. She thought about how Sam made her relax, have fun. And then she loved the way he still called her his Busy Bumblebee. She didn’t feel like second best with him, the memories of Adam disappearing like a cloud of smoke.

The ooze seemed to read her mind and was now the shape of Adam, eyes dark. This time Diana felt like she would start heaving, her own insides a complicated mess.

Lizzie squeezed her hand, power tingling her skin. Diana took a deep breath and they started their chant.

* * *

“Do you think they’re okay in… in wherever they are?” Reggie’s worried voice, soft in the quiet of the room, broke through.

He couldn’t keep his eyes off the girls, their still figures unmoving, hands entwined. Their eyes were closed, moving under the lids. Lizzie was sweating. Oh God, she had to be okay.

He had to admit, it was pretty creepy. He thought he’d left creepy back in Riverdale, but he just wanted his girlfriend to be okay. Sam still didn’t say anything.

“If anyone can push through this, it’s Diana. She’ll take care of your girl, don’t worry.” He finally replied.

“I think I’m gonna get a ring soon.”

Sam's lips twitched. “Cool.”

Slowly... their eyes opened, the fire in the candles going out. Sam quickly bolted, almost tripped on his own feet, as he flicked the lights back on, then ran back to the girls.

Diana and Lizzie blinked slowly, their eyes dilating. The colour returned to their faces.

“Lo-Lo.”

“Bumblebee.”

“Are you two okay?”

Lizzie shook her head and reached over. Before she could complete the distance, Reggie embraced her, scooping her onto his lap. Sam wrapped his arms around Diana’s waist and she sighed into his chest.

“I don’t think that’s over.”

“If you guys...” Lizzie paused, not wanting to see the fear in her boyfriend’s eyes. She kept her head on his shoulder, grateful for how warm his closeness felt. “If you guys are scared, we understand. We don’t want you getting hurt.”

“You kidding?” Sam interrupted before Reggie could say anything. “I say we go on another road-trip. End this before it begins. The last thing we want is for _you two_ to get hurt.”

Lizzie and Diana relaxed, Diana kissing him in acquiescence. They had a lot of planning to do, the boys needed to be trained a little and it was a good thing they already had football player muscle, but they needed to do some reading too.

For now though, they agreed to have a little movie night, all of them sitting together on Diana’s couch. This would not be the last time they spent time as friends in that apartment, but they knew they wouldn’t see it again for a long time.

The boys were going to be meeting some people. 

* * *


	2. Caught In The Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their way back to the Salvatore school, the quartet takes a detour. Both couples have a little bit of fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo my first PWP fic/chapter! So yeah fair warning, it's delightfully smutty.

* * *

Lizzie was worried about visiting home, where most of them had decided to stay behind and help her dad with the school. She thought, if she saw Josie again, something bad might happen. They managed to both survive the Merge thanks to Josie giving up her magic, but still Lizzie worried maybe her magic might return if they were near each other.

But she missed her so so much. Josie was the only one of them she _did_ miss. Awful to say, but she didn’t talk to her dad much. They needed to find answers and it was better to get Mystic Falls over with first.

So she was nervous.

They took a break in an abandoned town that was still a few hours away from the Salvatore School. Reggie and Sam wanted to drink some beers, but Diana had put her foot down and instructed them to practice shooting salt bullets into dead trees as targets. After hitting their marks perfectly they let the boys have _one_ beer each. Afterwards, letting the alcohol linger away while sitting on a bench, and watching the sunset together, Sam piped up.

“Diana, be honest. Have you and Lizzie ever hooked up? I’m your boyfriend tell me.”

“What kind of question is that?”

Even Reggie glanced his way, but Lizzie broke into a smile.

“Come on. Me and Reggie did it.”

Now Reggie snapped his whole attention away from the sunset, sputtering. “Dude!”

“Oh, get over it. It was before we dated the girls.”

Diana exchanged a look with Lizzie, who shrugged as a reply. When she sat back again, her eyes were on the sunset.

“Yeah, we did.”

“Cool. All a bunch of bisexuals then.”

Reggie relaxed at that, rolling his eyes and finishing his beer.

“Come on, this is boring. Let’s find a place to crash at.”

They searched another hour for a semblance of a nightlife nearby and found a small strip mall with vacant rooms in a motel, deciding to just share one with two beds. After depositing their belongings in the room, they wove their way around the area and found a small fast food restaurant. Reggie did the ordering of food as the rest sat around a small table together. Diana kept eyeing his back, biting her lips to the point that Lizzie finally took note of it.

“Are you okay?”

“I know a secret.”

“Diana...” Sam’s warning tone pressed through, worsening Lizzie’s curiosity.

“We don’t have secrets between each other.”

“Oh but this one has to do with you.”

“Now you _have_ to tell me.”

“You’ll find out soon enough.” Sam quickly cut in but this time Lizzie saw the way he glanced towards Reggie, just like his girlfriend. When he met Lizzie’s gaze again he bit his lip and flushed.

“What? What is it?”

A part of her knew what it must be and it was terrifying and awesome all rolled into one big ball of energy that coursed through her body. She wasn’t a mind-reader but she also wasn’t stupid. She also wasn’t annoyed, because she’d rather know before the sudden shock. But then he’d probably thought about discussing it with her first too.

It was complicated. Lizzie was excited. She didn’t know what to say.

When Reggie arrived, it started to rain and they had to move their food away from the patio and eat inside. When they quickly finished up, they watched the rain come down harder and harder as time passed.

Sam suddenly took Diana’s hand and made her stand with him, to her surprise. She paid and they walked towards the front doors, Sam shouting over his shoulder.

“We’re gonna take the car for a bit. The rain should end soon. See you!”

Reggie and Lizzie watched their retreating figures, the former in more confusion than the latter, and turned to each other. He gave her one of his cute lopsided grins and nodded towards the doors.

“Trouble in paradise?”

At Lizzie’s silence his grin dropped.

“Goddammit, Diana told you didn’t she!”

* * *

They traversed the puddled streets for ten minutes in awkward silence, Diana driving, watching the rain replace itself over and over on the windshield. She figured Sam was mad, she wasn’t one to blurt out people’s secrets but what Lizzie said was true. The two were close, no secrets between them.

She stopped the car in the driveway of a public park, empty and devoid of people now thanks to the rain. It drenched them when they made a break from the restaurant, still soaking wet even now ten minutes later. At least it wasn’t cold.

Suddenly, Sam shook his floppy blonde hair out, spraying Diana with more rainwater.

“Hey!” She covered her face, laughing, fat loud of good that did anyway.

“Serves you right.” He finished his impression of a fluffy dog and stared out at the rain gathering all over the rapid whooshing of the windshield wipers.

“You’re mad.”

He tilted his head. “I don’t know. Maybe.”

“You know how it is growing up in a small town and everybody knows your business? They basically watched you since you were a baby.” Diana combed her fingers through the long wet hair and Sam turned to watch her. “Going to college, all that changed. I felt… freer. But then I missed having _one_ person I can tell everything to. Only thing is, I still didn’t want it to be the same people from Chance Harbor. Does that make sense?”

“I think so.” Although he had to scrunch his face a little, which was too cute. “Look, I don’t care that you guys are tight, but… that wasn’t your secret to tell.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I don’t usually do that.”

“Are you upset that I’m not the one proposing?”

She whipped her head to glare at him, alarmed. “Do you really think that?”

Sam shrugged and looked down. He bit his lip. He had a habit of doing that. His beautiful unique lips, what embarrassed him for so long as a kid.

“I just… I know I don’t have a lot of money right now...”

“Maybe I am a little jealous. But believe me, my happiness for them surpasses that. Sam, look at me.” At his sad sky-blue eyes meeting her dark intense ones, she continued on. “I never feel like I’m second best with you. I don’t have… _fears_ of you getting with Lizzie because her closeness to Reggie is so intense and my closeness to you is the same. That wasn’t the case in Chance Harbor. I was always second best. Or at least I always had those doubts. I never _ever_ do with you.”

“I just, I think we’re at a good place right now. I do plan on marrying you, Bumblebee.”

Her heart skipped a beat at those words, especially because he sounded so adamant. Sad, but serious. They were living together, had been for at least a year, dated for two. So of course Diana knew eventually they would marry.

But, just like him, she liked where they were right now too. She hated how worried he sounded. Of course she knew they would marry in the future.

Bumblebee.

Electricity rippled through them, an unspoken understanding of what was coming next. Diana shut off the windshield wipers, letting the rain quickly pool around the car and concealing them from passersby. She leaned over then and cupped Sam’s splotchy cheek. She kissed those beautiful full lips gently at first, then deepened. He melted into her, eyes fluttering closed in delight.

It didn’t take long for Sam to place his big hands around Diana’s waist and lift her around, placing him securely on his lap. She maneuvered her legs circling said lap, laughing up against Sam’s lips as those same toned legs bumped against the seat.

She trailed her wet lips over his cheeks, his neck, biting his ear, smiling against it when he groaned.

“I can put on protection.” Sam cleared his throat. He was already breathless, already forgetting about the earlier conversation.

His slightly glazed eyes roved over Diana’s cleavage, but only briefly because she hungrily kissed him again, hurriedly unbuckling his pants.

“I don’t care.” She huffed in between kisses. “I can figure it out later. I need you _now_.”

Sam complied eagerly, wrapping her up in a warm hug. Diana smiled again against his lips and he did the same. It felt like a blanket filled with nothing but their desire for each other enveloped them.

Diana’s hair tangled through her fingers and she quickly utilized them for more important things. Finally pulling Sam’s pants down just right for her to grind against his hard-on.

Sam, to his credit, did what he could with his own hands too. Unbuckling Diana’s own pants, shoving them down swiftly like it was nothing. His hardness easily found its way inside her.

Raking his nails over her wet body, under her shirt, he all but ripped at the bra and squeezed tightly at her breast. Diana let out a shout of joy and Sam thrust up into her over and over. They found their rhythm, Diana grinding slow at first then faster and faster.

Sam came first in a disbelieving breath, as if he forgot where they were and Diana followed soon after. They pressed up against each other, her head on his shoulder, sweat and heartbeats mingling. His lips were on her nipple, he trailed them back up to her neck, sending bumps all along the skin of her back, lifting his head to rest against the small cushion behind him.

With a sigh and an embarrassed little laugh, Sam tucked some wet hair of Diana’s behind her ear and the two of them couldn’t stop gazing at each other. Diana stroked the back of his neck tenderly, having dug her nails in earlier, soothing the little bumps she’d made. She shivered at how he slackened inside her.

“Should we go back? Check on them?”

“They must be so wet right now.” Sam giggled and Diana quickly did the same.

They silenced their teasing with more kisses.

* * *

After about a half an hour of the torrential downpour never letting up and no sight of Sam and Diana reappearing, Reggie and Lizzie had to come up with a strategy to maneuver themselves through the rain. They pointedly busied themselves with talking about that rather than the future potential proposal, but the thought hung in the air ready to make its way back into their lives.

“I can’t believe they just _took_ the car. Like if you need your privacy, at least drive around the corner.”

“So selfish.” Reggie shook his head, a smile tugging at his lips.

They needed to make it to the community centre, which was right next to the open space of a small park. The park had a driveway way up ahead and then finally the motel. Figures. Reggie and Lizzie stood in the doorway of the restaurant and both sighed. They eyed each other and smirked.

He took her hand and they made a break for it. Hard rain washed over them instantly and even speeding towards the community centre did no good, they were drenched. Reggie was faster, but he kept a tight protective grip on Lizzie’s hand and had to catch his breath just as much as she did once they finally reached the small building.

A roof near the back entrance thankfully shielded them from the rain, loudly pattering its tiles, with the pipes pooling drearily next to them. Lizzie leaned against the wall and Reggie faced her, wanted to make sure he could see her properly, as he did the same against a brick pillar.

He stopped.

“Hang on, Lo-Lo. You can control water.”

Lizzie, still breathing heavily, blinked in surprise. She shoved wet strands of hair away from her face and blushed in embarrassment. Well then… she was an idiot and she hated Diana and Sam for forgetting about them.

“I can’t control _this much_ water. Maybe I can dry us off--”

“No.” Reggie pushed himself off the pillar and broke the distance between them. His deep charcoal-coloured eyes met her vibrant ocean-blue ones and Lizzie blinked in surprise when he pushed an extra strand of dark blonde hair off her cheek. “Keep it like this. You’re sexy when you’re all wet.”

He stroked the cheek and pressed his lips against hers, opening them greedily and kissing her deeply. Lizzie’s hands pushed at his muscular chest and they parted, sighing. She couldn’t understand why she was so flustered, why her heart accelerated at such a rapid pace.

Ring. She wanted that ring on her finger. She wanted it _right now_.

“Reggie...” She gulped, throat dry. “When do you plan on proposing?”

He stepped back, looked away. Lizzie transferred her hands to the back of his neck and abruptly pulled him in for another kiss, rough. Hungry. He raised his eyebrows in surprise, quickly placing his hands on her hips. A groan of annoyance escaped his throat when she pushed him off for the second time.

“You gotta stop doing that.” There was a dangerous glint in his eye, one she’d never seen before. It brought an enticing shiver up her spine. “I’ll propose when I’m good and ready.”

“But _I’m_ ready _now_.”

She didn’t care that she sounded like a child with that voice. Elizabeth Saltzman gets what she wants and she gets it when she says so. She could be sharp and dangerous too, she was the _queen_ of bitches as a teen, ask anyone. Reggie slowly smiled, shaking his head.

“What am I gonna do with you?”

She leaned in, brushed her lips against his ear, bit it. She then trailed them to the back of his neck, stroking the shoulder blades with one of her hands and whispered enticingly.

“Anything you want. Just gimme the ring.”

“Oh yeah?” Deep, alluring voice prodded on. Lizzie felt one of his hands leave her waist and unbuckle his pants. Everything inside her lit up excitedly. She loved that even after two years together, he still brought out these feelings.

“Show me the ring.”

“Nuh-uh.” He shook his head, that devious little glint back.

Reggie took her lips back into his and kissed her hard, traveling down her neck. Belt unbuckled, his other hand easily snuck its way beneath her dress and pulled down her underwear. Lizzie gasped at the long fingers pushing delicately inside her person, then harder. His teeth bit down at her neck, visions of vampires returning to her. But this was better than a vampire.

Her hands gripped hard at his sides, the tight muscles flexing the faster he pushed an extra finger in her, each time he stroked himself off. Before either one of them could climax, Lizzie whining angrily, he pushed another part of him into her and the whine turned into a happy gasp.

Lizzie let the brick wall graze her back as Reggie pounded into her. Once, twice, over and over, lifting her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he cupped her bum, holding her close. Her hands roved everywhere, his body, his neck, his gorgeous wet curls. They moaned together with each thrust and she felt him come inside her.

Her whole body lit up, electric, soon after. She shouted, voice loud and hoarse, her hips bucking in at the shock. Reggie was strong, still holding her.

Breathing heavily, he transferred those newly wet hands onto her waist. He needed to use another one to steady himself behind her, head on her shoulder. Lizzie closed her eyes, her heart slowly died down to a steadier rhythm, sweating forehead on his chest.

In-between breaths, “You still want that ring?”

“What ring?”

* * *

Sam and Diana were already passed out, tangled together under the sheets, in one of the motel beds when Reggie and Lizzie arrived. They glanced at each other and rolled their eyes, but grinned knowingly. After showering together where they sloppily made love again, they dried themselves, dressed, and climbed into the free bed. (Well he barely dressed.)

Beneath the starchy covers, Lizzie cuddled against Reggie’s warm naked chest and looked up at him.

“I’m worried about seeing my sister again.” She whispered.

“Why?” He matched the volume of her voice, but didn’t even look at the other bed.

“I think she might blame me for losing her powers. And I had the opportunity to travel when she didn’t. She probably hates me.”

He pulled her close, kissing the top of her head. “Nobody could ever hate you.”

Lizzie chuckled darkly. “Believe me, I make it easy for them.”

“At least you’re worrying about it. You told me once that you’d always forget to think about your sister when you wanted something. Now she’s all you’re thinking about.”

“I just miss her, that’s all.”

“Then you should be excited to see her.”

“I _am_ a little--”

“Hey!” Sam hissed, popping his head up from under the covers. “Pipe down you two.”

“Don’t leave us in _the rain_ next time.” Reggie hissed right back.

They were met with snickers as their only replies. He turned back to Lizzie, settling back against the pillows with her.

“We’re here to help you girls okay? Don’t worry. Your sister loves you, you’ll see.”

“I hope so.”

Lizzie closed her eyes and they fell asleep that way. It wasn’t the first time. And those moments in the car and up against that community centre wall wouldn’t be the last of them either.

They had that at least.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not turn into a chapter fic. I hope I got their voices right and I hope you guys enjoyed it! It's funny how not only does this kinda fit in with the Glee canon because Charles Melton appeared in like one scene on that show and guess who he met in it??? Sam! But it also fits in with the Tyler/Cassie fic I wrote awhile back because remember Diana isn't present there. 
> 
> Also come on. Lo-Lo? Bumblebee? 🥺 That's some cute shit.


End file.
